Grand Namekian (Bansuri)
The Grand Namekian Bansuri (''name similar to the instrument) ''is an antagonist and ancient tyrant in the Dragon Ball Super Movie: Kami of Destruction. Bansuri is an evil tyrant and businessman, similar to Frost. Using a nice persona, Bansuri gains recognition by planets for being their "protector", but instead, he's secretly causing the destruction of planets. The Grand Namekian possesses great fighting technique and regeneration abilities. Acquiring the Dragon Balls from New Namek has allowed Bansuri the power of immortality. Can a Super Saiyan God defeat an immortal being? Dragon Ball Super: Kami of Destruction The movie starts with a strange space-craft landing on New Namek. Furthermore, the people on Namek are greeted by a welcoming bunch of Namekians from another side of the universe, with Bansuri being the leader. After faking a short rescue scene on the planet, Bansuri asks to receive the Dragon Balls as a gift for saving their planet. The keeper of the Dragon Balls agrees and the Porunga is summoned. With the wishes, Bansuri wishes for: Immortality, Increased Strength for him and his army and the destruction of the Dragon Balls. Enraged by the last wish, the Namekians of New Namek try to banish Bansuri, but the newly immortal Namekian declines the banishment, and destroys the majority of namekians on the planet. Meanwhile, far in the galaxy, Goku senses the disturbance in the universe. He uses instant transmission to travel to King Kai's place to gain his perspective. King Kai informs Goku that New Namek is under siege. A Namekian Prodigy known as Bansuri has been granted Immortality and Strength by Porunga, and is now unleashing mass amounts of power on the people of New Namek. Goku becomes furious upon hearing this, and travels to Earth to gather Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan. Using Instant Transmission, the group travel to New Namek where they are greeted by Bansuri's army. Goku asks for Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Goten to deal with his army whilst Goku and Vegeta deal with the immortal tyrant. Piccolo notices the insane power of his army and agrees. Piccolo then tells Trunks and Goten to perform the Fusion Dance. The two proceed and form Gotenks. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and the battle commences. The wish from the Dragon Balls has caused his army to become insanely strong, making it hard for the z-fighters to defeat them. Goku and Vegeta confront Bansuri and his two bodyguards. Bansuri explains himself, however, Vegeta demands they leave the planet, otherwise they will be facing a god. Bansuri laughs and boasts about his immortality. Goku and Vegeta then transform into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta begins by fighting the two bodyguards, whilst Goku faces off against Bansuri. At first, the bodyguards are tricky, as they are easily able to avoid Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks. One bodyguard then unleashes a strong ki attack on Vegeta, which ignites him into the distance. Super Saiyan Goku fights Bansuri, and is easily dominated. Bansuri is faster than Goku, stronger and has unlimited stamina and speed. Goku soon increases his game by transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Super Saiyan 3 Goku is able to keep up with Bansuri's speed, which enables him to deal some punches. Bansuri is still unaffected by Goku's power, as his immortality is keeping him from feeling pain. Meanwhile, Vegeta gets incredibly annoyed by Bansuri's bodyguards and transforms straight into a Super Saiyan Blue. As this happens, the whole of New Namek spectate Vegeta. Goku then explains the form's potential and power and gives Bansuri one last warning. Bansuri declines once again and taunts Goku. Upon doing this, Goku also transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta easily disposes of his bodyguards and flies beside Goku. Cut-scene of Piccolo, Gohan and Gotenks still fighting the army Gotenks: Wow, our dad's powers are incredible! Gohan: Bansuri should be no match for dad now. Piccolo: Hmm, this still isn't looking good. I'm not sure if they can break through the immortality. The camera then cuts to Goku's stand off with Bansuri. The fight begins and SSB Goku gains advantage easily over Bansuri, battering him to a pulp. Although, Bansuri still is not reacting to Goku's pressure. He counters by hitting Goku with a Huge Mosenko. Goku deflects this by using his hands, and the fight continues. Vegeta spectates from a rocky ledge. Vegeta (thoughts): A God or not, Immortality seems beyond that power. Vegeta: Kakarot, hurry up...unless you want me to step in! Goku: Hang on Vegeta, let me try something. Bansuri punches Goku in the face, but Goku disappears and reappears on the ground under Bansuri. Goku then charges a Kamehameha which hits Bansuri directly. Though, this isn't powerful enough to dispel the immortality wish. Goku: Vegeta, i think it's your turn. Goku steps out, and a shocked Vegeta steps in. Goku (thoughts): A spirit bomb infused with my god energy is the answer. Hopefully, it will dispel the evil inside of him. Goku begins to charge the spirit bomb whilst Vegeta pulverizes Bansuri. Vegeta attempts a final flash attack to kill him, but that also fails. Bansuri then tries to destroy Namek, using his Namekian Cannon move. Vegeta gets under this attack and luckily manages to prevent it from blowing up Namek. Goku's spirit bomb is ready. Goku absorbs the Spirit Bomb with his Super Saiyan Blue form. Goku (thoughts): The ki control from this transformation should allow me to store the spirit bomb's power, without causing me any damage. *the absorption is complete and Goku transforms into a Spirit Super Saiyan Blue* Goku: Vegeta Move! Vegeta: What?! Goku: Kamehaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Goku blasts a Spirit Kamehameha which hits Bansuri, who attempts to block it. Bansuri cannot resist it's power and the Immortality is dispelled. Bansuri is killed by this attack.